


一时兴起 09 完整版

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 是喝醉的王子大人，这样的山治我先爱了





	一时兴起 09 完整版

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是完整版的肉有些长，先发出来给大家看到完结的时候我会把完整版整理到番外2

山治养伤期间辞去了军医一职不再频繁的出现在索隆面前，他并不想让索隆爱上他的表面所以他选择做回自己，部队那边也不需要担心因为以乔巴的医术他一个人完全搞得定

不是他得到了就不懂得珍惜，而是他认为想要长长久久就必定要在索隆面前做最真实的自己才可以

伤好的差不多了山治早就按耐不住自己的想要出去的冲动，天知道他在卧底的时候有多么想念酒的味道，本以为任务完成就能喝个够结果自己受伤了一直耽搁到现在

最让人气愤的是，罗那个混蛋说什么怕他无聊来陪他玩，结果自己买了一堆酒坐在他家里喝，存心报复他前些日子在他面前秀恩爱

叫上三五个好朋友，精致的打扮了一番便出了门，思考了一下还是没有告诉索隆，他山治想去哪向来不用跟任何人报备……

………

“诶，他们家最近来了几个漂亮姑娘”

“那还等什么赶紧叫来啊”

一进了包间就开始兴奋的几个富家公子在一块兴致冲冲的聊着天，在山治看来则有些无聊，他这些个朋友他了解，虽说好玩了点但都不是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，尽管不修边幅的话经常挂在嘴边却也不是玩弄女士的那类人渣

“别叫了，破坏气氛 ”

这家店的老板是他们一点点扶持起来的，之前这地方生意一直不火，老板没什么实力总是被管辖这片区域的人欺负，他们看着不顺眼极了就帮了老板一把，之后就经常照顾这家店的生意，总会来这里聚聚

而这里这些个姑娘多半都是家里穷的没办法才在这里打工的，被人调戏在所难免，所以他们偶尔会占用她们的时间叫她们一起打发时间顺便帮衬她们一下

其实山治今天是有些心烦的，没办法，他已经好几天没看见索隆了，而且他发现自己对谁都提不起兴趣来，不知不觉他发现没有索隆的时候一切都变得无趣了

酒一杯一杯的下肚，最近几个月都滴酒未沾的山治还没恢复以往的酒量，一轮下来脚步就有些虚浮了，好在意识是清醒的，按照老规矩他们第二轮又去了乌索普打工的那个酒吧，点了些常喝的烈酒，欣赏着舞台上的表演

昏暗的酒吧里灯光忽明忽暗的闪烁着，午夜狂欢即将开始，此刻的小资情调大多都是疯狂夜晚的前戏，喝光了几杯特调酒的山治眼神飘渺，拒绝了几个自讨没趣的男人

那些个从他进来就贪婪的盯着他的目光他已经习以为常了，无论是新面孔还是老顾客都像瞄准猎物一样等待可乘之机

酒精使他的头有些发胀，身体发热想要寻找一丝清凉给自己降降温，而这时候台上穿着清凉的舞者吸引了他的目光，他努力的用自己宝石般的蓝色眼珠聚着焦

鬼使神差的登上了酒吧的舞台紧贴着那根冰凉的管子，调音师配合的把音乐调成了较为暧昧的，整个屋子里的气氛都因为金发男人的热舞而升华，今夜酒吧里的气氛提前到达了高潮

男人在灯光的照射下皮肤白皙的发着光，金色的头发透着高贵优雅的气质，他的动作时而含蓄时而开放，时而内敛时而性感，高定的缎面低领衬衫被他那纤细的手指慢慢的解开，直至大敞着露出腰线和腹肌

这么一副诱人的美好画面展现在众人面前，欲望被点燃所有人都沉浸在纸醉金迷的世界里，跟随着音乐一起跳着舞喝着酒搭着讪

气氛正浓的时刻，偏偏有人不请自来，一个男人迎着众人的目光从门口走向了舞台，气场强大浑身都散发着一股冷冽的气息瞬间将这里的气氛降到了冰点，男人似乎是有些生气的，一个多余的字都没有，像昭告天下一般只说了一句话

“我的人，都注意点”

说完头也不回的把人抱走了，留下了一群张着嘴震惊到不知道该说些什么的公子哥们以及那些个刚想伸手去占山治便宜的人，他们第一次见山治那么乖巧的任人摆布的样子，也第一次见有人敢夸下海口说山治是他的人

那冷冽的眼神和伟岸的身躯以及那量身定做一般的军装，无一不在向人们昭示这是个说到做到的男人，平日里勾肩搭背的称兄道弟此刻却没一个人敢上前阻拦

被抱在怀里的山治似乎是没有反应过来，又似乎是因为男人的气息恰好能够给他降温，被打断他也没有反抗，直到被放在了车里他才开始挣扎

“还没跳够？”绿发男人的语气有些冰冷更多的则是气愤

他能明白人喝醉时做一些出格的事情很正常，他可以理解，但他不能接受山治喝醉酒成这样，至少以后他不在绝对不行

倒不是索隆想要限制他的自由，是这人实在太过分，喝醉了就喝醉了非跑到台上去跳舞，好死不死的非要抱着那根管子跳

最要命的是山治的衣服不是完全脱下来的，而是半挂在身上，这对于男人来说是多么致命的诱惑索隆一清二楚

当他处理完部队的事情，兴致冲冲的想要告诉他自己休了年假，可赶过来看到的一幕使他额头上的青筋直跳，咬牙切齿的仿佛要把全场的人撕碎了一般，他再一次感受到了上次打架时的那种愤怒

他努力平息自己的怒火他劝诫自己这里不是那个杀人不偿命的世界，而且这也是山治最真实的一面，他不能将他自己的想法强加于人

可当山治用自己细嫩的手指一颗颗揭开自己的纽扣，当他边解衣服边舔着嘴唇时，索隆还是输了，他努力让自己显得沉着冷静 步伐却迈的极大，打断其他人视线，他低头凝视半蹲在钢管边的金发少年，邪魅的笑了一下

不是爱玩吗，他陪他玩

不顾男人此刻的挣扎索隆把衣服重新套回他身上，其实刚才山治有些晕头转向的才没反抗，他直勾勾的盯着眼前这位绿发男人，长得可真帅，不过他怎么有种似曾相识的感觉，仿佛自己的不顺心全是因为这个人

顿时色眯眯的眼神就收敛起来，他瞪着索隆仿佛和他有仇一般，而索隆全然不知只当他是在不爽衣服被重新穿上而已

“滚你大爷的，老子现在心情不好，别他妈惹我！” 越看越不爽，喝醉酒之后变慢的反射弧让他才反应过来自己被打断了，脾气上来了挣扎的更加激烈

“又怎么了？”

刚套上的袖子又被甩开了索隆偏过头无奈的把衬衫放在一边，山治现在是不清醒的所以索隆不打算强硬的处理他只得哄着骗着等这人自己把衣服穿好，要不然他没办法专心开车回家

“老子硬不起来了……”

突如其来的一句道出了山治此刻闹情绪的原因，其实山治是因为发现自己爱上了索隆之后，对别人完全提不起兴趣甚至连自慰的想法都没有，喝多了的他思想迟钝 一心觉得自己完了

索隆了然的坏笑，山治此刻委屈的样子看起来实在是好吃极了，他伸手解开那人皮带上的金属扣，奢侈品中的上等货果然声音好听，叮的一声弹开，悦耳的使人兴奋

“是吗？我帮你看看”

“滚开！我不想做！”

绿发男人坏笑着隔着裤子抚摸那出，似乎并没有像他主人说的那样不中用，只是简单的揉搓了几下就能感觉到那处明显的隆起，挺精神的

而山治似乎还没有清醒过来，意识还停留在陌生人想要调戏他的时候所以他态度有些蛮横可眼前重影的他再熟悉不过的绿发男人又让他陷入了迷茫

“呃…嗯…放手”

索隆哪里肯听他的话，动作熟练的拉下拉链，直接伸手进去抓住了那一处，手掌过高的温度让山治惊呼出声，随后他就把手背放在嘴边抑制自己叫出声，挣扎的力气逐渐变小，山治自顾不暇的捂着嘴不愿意发出声音

平日里那猖狂傲娇的模样喝醉了之后完全显现不出来，留下的只有乖顺和可爱的一面，索隆一边好奇他到底还有多少是他不了解的，一边庆幸今天他及时的赶来了

细小的呻吟声使得狭窄的车内气氛腾升，索隆觉得他自己也又些硬了，本想着回家再教训他不过现在看来等不到那个时候了，还好他这车贴的膜是私密性最好的那款不然他还真不放心

“嗯……”

没有了衣服的阻挡，索隆的手在山治的身上肆意妄为，山治身上的敏感点他了如指掌跳过了接吻直接用虎口滑过那人的腰侧，时常舞刀弄枪的手掌大大小小的老茧磨蹭过细腻脆弱的皮肤，使得山治被搔刮的又痒又爽

细密的吻落在山治的腹肌上，索隆耐心的舔吻着腹部紧致的皮肉，吸允着做出自己的标记，许是因为肤色太浅，没多一会儿山治的腹部就留下来需要多紫红色的草莓印

看着自己的杰作很是满足，他剥下山治的裤子，那处兴奋的直接弹了出来 顶端渗出的液体打湿了内裤，晶莹的液体含在上面，绿发男人毫不犹豫的伸出舌头舔了去，用温热的口腔包裹着泛红的顶端，山治的那里是浅色的完全不像他的那样狰狞，恰到好处的尺寸以及颜色都非常的引人犯罪

山治的身上很香，似乎是因为回家了用了沐浴露，味道很独特优雅很适合他，这让也让索隆的欲望更加强烈了，他想要眼前这个金发的男人，迫不及待的再次证实他是属于自己的

性器被口腔包裹着，还被略有技巧的舔弄，舒服的让山治忍不住揪着索隆的短发，有些扎手却也被快感所掩盖，后面那个隐秘的地方忍不住起了痒意，而那人好像并不打算关照那里，这让他有些急切

他难耐的挺动胯部，有一阵子没用好好发泄的山治此刻被欲望包围着坏心情烟消云散，他想射了，而索隆似乎有意让山治快些发泄，变着法的讨好他的那根硬挺，一边用嘴含着一边用手套弄，另一只手还不忘揉捏胸前的那出凸起

“啊啊…！”

用舌尖不断的刺激着顶端，听到山治拔高了的呻吟声索隆更加卖力的帮他他弄着，灵活的舌头舔过沟壑，摩擦过敏感点，没多久山治禁受不住上下其手的快感，挺直了腰发泄出来

索隆让山治跪在座椅上露出后方，将他射出来的液体涂抹在那处作为润滑，顺利的伸进两指，山治在快感中还没有回过神来后面就被直接侵入了两根手指，他颤抖却满足的闷哼着，浑身上下燥热难耐，他紧贴着索隆企图用自己的臀部去磨蹭他的身体，汲取着他身上的凉意

这样的做法无疑是火上浇油，索隆要在自己忍不住之前惩罚山治，他必须让长记性，这件事绝不能就这样蒙混过关

山治的敏感点很深，手指顶弄不到那一点，可粗糙的手指磨擦肠壁就让山治舒爽不已，后面分泌出的液体打湿了索隆的手指，可在他想要的更多时索隆却在这一刻停了下来

“以后还喝不喝酒了？”

“啊…不，不喝了”

他抬手扇了一下那人的臀部，因为力度那里的肉轻颤了几下，之前的训练强度让山治浑身的肌肉紧致不已，此刻的臀部更是弹性十足，让人忍不住想多揉几下，不过索隆没那么大的恶趣味，他只想教训他

“以后还脱衣服跟人跳舞吗？”

“跳！老子乐意！”

喝醉了之后的身体无比敏感，所有的感官都在放大所以山治觉得自己的身上特别疼，在他感觉身后那人是用了很大力气来打他的，他只得服软的保证着

可转念一想，老子怕过谁啊，凭什么服软，顿时就硬气了起来，可换来的是更重的惩罚，巴掌重重的落在他的臀部，使得白皙的皮肤印上了深红色的巴掌印，山治有些后悔自己的逞能，也因为疼痛产生了不一样的快感，他更想要了，后穴的空虚使那里一张一合的等待着开发，可身后那人偏偏不想如他所愿

其实索隆根本没使多大劲，他才舍不得，可今天的山治的确气到他了，喝多了跟人跳舞不说，还他妈把衣服脱了乱扔，这种时候不教训岂不是助长了苗头，他早就想打他屁股好好的教训他一顿了

殊不知自己趁人之危，他听着金发少年喝醉了以后软软糯糯的声音根本就生不起来气，只觉着他可爱，连那没说服力的硬气都让他有一种赶紧办了他的冲动

最后忍不住的到底还是山治，酒精作祟他现在体内的欲望无法得到满足已经快要将他折磨疯了，刚才发泄了一次头脑清醒了一些，被打了一通更是清醒的不行，他现在已将完全认出了索隆，不在模棱两可，索隆存了心的折磨让他有些恃宠而骄的感觉，他骂骂咧咧的承诺着

“妈的…不跳了！我再也不跳了！”

“混蛋，快点进来”

大海般蓝色的眼珠变得清澈明晰索隆知道山治的酒已经醒了，而他也彻底的保证了他不会这么做了，目的达到，剩下就是一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱

握住自己的性器进入那个熟悉的地方，被包裹和夹紧的快感让忍耐了半天的索隆低喘出声，同时被填满的山治更是满足的放开了叫声

“索隆…啊…动一动”

山治恢复了以往的样子却让索隆越加的欲罢不能，他爱山治，爱他的一切，更爱他眼里只有自己的样子，山治用性感的声音叫出他的名字，是他最受不了的诱惑

被催促的索隆自然知道该怎么做才能让山治舒服，他顶进最深处，完全不费力气的正中他的敏感点，山治高亢的叫声充斥在密闭的车里

如果这时候有人恰巧从这条不起眼的小路中路过，定会在街角发现一辆军绿色吉普车在剧烈的摇晃…

尽管车内宽敞却还是有些折腾不开，山治着急的回过身来将索隆推坐在座椅上，自己则长腿一迈，跨坐在了索隆的大腿上，他勾住那人的脖子用一种挑逗又顽皮的眼神紧盯着他，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇既而又舔上他的，山治喜欢亲吻索隆，非常喜欢

自从上次之后索隆无师自通的掌握了各项技能，此刻也反客为主的占据了接吻的主导

温热的气息从两个人的唇齿之间泄漏出来，来不及吞咽的唾液在两个人的舌尖搅弄着再传给对方，索隆搜刮着山治口腔里的水分，渗着连挂在嘴角的也不放过，他吸允着山治清凉的舌头带进自己的嘴里

山治抬起臀部，扶住索隆的那根缓缓的坐了下去，在进入的过程中他们两个人停止了接吻，额头相贴的紧盯着结合处，不约而同的发出满足的喘息声

索隆任山治在自己身上为所欲为，他配合着挺动胯部，啃咬着山治胸前挺立的凸起，得到满足的金发男人抱住他的头部让他紧贴自己的前胸，仰着头 发出呻吟声，臀部却一刻不停的动作着

“哈啊，别…嗯…咬…”

绿发男人坏心的轻咬了一下山治的乳头，果不其然的感受到了后穴的夹紧，这样的姿势更加深入也让山治更加的紧张，有些不由自主的夹紧着吸附着他的性器，湿热的呼吸喷洒在他的胸前，山治光是低头看着索隆的表情就有些忍不住了

“呃…索隆，我…不行了！”

绿发男人箍紧了山治的细腰，抬起头观察山治的表情，他挺动自己的胯帮助山治节省体力，大力的研磨着深处的敏感点，爽的山治双腿发软颤抖着有些想要逃开，可是他自己坐上来的索隆怎么可能会让他逃跑

山治觉得自己像是被钉在了他的性器上，粗硬的那根插在自己的体内捣弄着自己的敏感点，他甚至觉得自己已经快要到了，前段不需要任何的抚弄，光凭这后面的快感就让他涨的不行了，前端渗出的液体顺着柱身流淌到了结合的地方，那里湿汝一片，淫靡不堪

“别…再…啊啊！”

持续的冲刺让山治吃不消，他想让索隆停一下让他缓缓，可这个节骨眼上谁会听他可笑的诉求，长时间的跨坐让他的腿有些发麻完全使不上力气，而恰巧是这样他的重量全部集中在结合的地方任由身下的人摆弄

绿发男人不知疲倦的顶弄到前所未有的深度，脆弱的肠壁被重重一击到达了高潮，山治觉得自己要被顶穿了一般那人的性器还在自己的最深处she着精，他不知道人的极限在哪，反正他是爽的快要死过去了

他无力的趴在索隆的身上喘着气，此刻大概是完全清醒了可生物钟却让他还是有些犯困，两个人浑身汗津津的贴在一起却也不嫌弃彼此，索隆啃咬着山治的锁骨以及肩膀继续留下他的记号，仿佛只有这样才能叫他安心

若说在部队里的山治是完全属于他的，那脱离了部队的他就如同断了线的风筝，索隆很害怕他抓不住他，又不能将他藏在家里，山治的离开无疑让他产生了危机感

他们的感情刚刚开始并不稳定，索隆只爱过他一个人所以非常缺乏安全感，而山治则是有恃无恐的相信索隆喜欢他，就想把自己的一切都展示给索隆看，毫无遮掩

性格上和思想上他们的差异极大，在这方面索隆很是自卑他怕他不能带给山治幸福和快乐，也怕山治厌倦他枯燥无味的生活状态，所以这些天他一直在尝试着改变自己

………

强忍着副驾驶那位祖宗第二轮耍酒疯式的勾引，开车回到了索隆自己住的地方，一夜无眠，天蒙蒙亮两个人才彻底睡下，前半段山治是醉的神智不清，后半段就是困的了

日上三竿，醒来的迹象明显，没多一会儿躺在被窝里的金发男人就睁开了眼睛，刚睡醒的他有些懵 金色的发丝此刻有些松懈倦怠的乱糟糟的，他盯着天花板思考着昨天晚上的事到底是不是幻觉，又觉得很真实，可这陌生的房间是谁的

刚要起身穿衣服，熟悉的身影推着门就进来了，怕他没醒都没敢敲门

“诺，醒酒的”

看到床上的人已经起来了，索隆便不再轻手轻脚的，他端着碗递给山治，里面是他已经吹凉了的醒酒汤大早上起来怕他宿醉头疼特意准备的，他观察着山治的状态眼睛里尽是担心，丝毫没了昨日在酒吧里时的戾气，此刻完完全全是一个居家好男人

宿醉的确让山治有些头昏脑胀的，他只记得昨天晚上他好像在酒吧里脱了衣服…然后就被这样那样了…

全然不知自己现在浑身酸疼 是因为他找死的勾引眼前这位正值壮年的野兽军人整整一夜

“噢，上来 再睡一会儿”

山治往里挪了一下给索隆腾出位置，看到索隆他就放心了，完全松懈下来他觉得自己还没有睡饱，便要拉着索隆跟他一起睡，用任务成功换来的年假索隆本来就是为了好好的跟山治谈恋爱，他欣然接受蹬了拖鞋上了床

\--end--


End file.
